starwarsfanworksfandomcom-20200214-history
Knights of the Old Republic: Outcasts
}} |} Knights of the Old Republic: Outcasts is a full-cast audio drama based on a fanfiction written by Devin Cox and Jennifer Wilson. It was produced by Forward Momentum Productions and written and directed by Devin Cox. There are two episodes released of seven planned. Summary Thirty years after the end of the Jedi Civil War (As portrayed in the video game "Knights of the Old Republic I and II"), there followed an era of relative peace. The Sith existed only on the fringes of the Outer Rim and were mostly reduced to the level of pirates and petty warlords. However, during this time the Jedi, almost extinct themselves after so many battles against their ancient enemies, have fallen out of favor. It is in this time of galactic prosperity, that a new Sith Lord, Kirennan Venaar emerges. His fleet blockades the small Mid Rim world of Derra IV, and her sends his troops to recover a secret power, so devastating it could destroy the entire galaxy. In the invasion, Kara Tao Vanden's family is murdered. As the young farm girl mourns them in shattered remains of their home, she finds a holocron and lightsaber. The old woman in the holocron reveals that she is Selene Bladedancer, Kara's grandmother, and that this holocron must never fall into anyone's hands, ever again. Thus begins Kara's quest for vengeance, and the race to control the ultimate secret. Cast *'Sarah Moore' as Kara Tao Vanden *'Nathan P. Butler' as Lord Venaar *'Jim Perry' as Renn Falani *'Hazen Nester' as Aeron Rhade *'Catherine Rinella' as Liana *'Andrew Gilbertson' as Captain Hyridan *'Joe Harrison' as Sten Ni Vanden *'Silas Carder' as Mairi Ni Vanden *'Devin Cox' as B4 *'Melissa D. Johnson' as Selene Bladedancer *'Devin Cox' as Barkeep *'Hazen Nester' as Thes (The contact in Ep. 2) *'Nathan P. Butler' as The Master *'Devin Cox' as Garath *'Quinten Boyd, Andrew Gilbertson, Edwyn Tiong' as Sith Troopers *'Nathan P. Butler' as Boss Qui *'Joe Harrison' as Qui's men *'Hazen Nester' as Daj *'Devin Cox' as The Gliderwings *'Andrew Gilbertson' as Naris (Sith Officer) *'Nathan P. Butler' as Narrator Species *Humans *Trianii Droid models *Highly modified B4 series protocol droid *Highly modified T5 series astromech droid Locations *Derra IV *Ord Mantel Episodes *'Episode 1: Wing and Smoke' The Sith fleet invades Derra IV. Kara's family is murdered and she finds her inheritance. Vowing revenge, she decides to leave the planet. *'Episode 2: Convergence ' Making her way to the Othani spaceport on Derra IV, Kara attempts to book passage on the light freighter Wanderer, but is rebuffed by it's crewman, Renn Falani. When Sith forces try to arrest Kara the Jedi, Aeron Rhade, attempts to stop them, but only winds up causing a general riot. Between Aeron, Kara's surprising ability with a lightsaber, and the intervention of the Wanderer's Captain, our heroes escape. As thanks for saving her crewman, Captain Liana agrees to take Kara with them. But now, they have to get past the Sith blockade... *'Episode Three: Done Deals' The Wanderer has escaped to the stars, and now must deliver it's cargo to a shadowy alien on Ord Mantel known only as "Boss Qui". En route, Kara gets some answers as to what and who her grandmother was, but it only leads to more questions. Arriving at Ord Mantell, the crew soon find that the Sith have many ways of doing their dirty work... Other Released Material *'http://dev.starry-night.com/outcasts/' The story started life as a fanfic. The Outcasts homepage contains all the original chapters (the eighth and final one is coming soon), as well as authors notes from both Jen and Dev about the characters, the setting, and the reasons behind the Outcasts series. Background Information *''Knights of the Old Republic: Outcasts'' was the first audio drama from Devin Cox and Forward Momentum. *The first episode originally featured Devin Cox attempting the role of Aeron, with disastrous results. The role was later given to Hazen Nester, who redid Aeron's lines in Episode One. *Outcasts was inspired, at least partially, by the end theme of the Record of Loddoss Wars OAVs. *The idea for Kara Tao Vanden came from a Ralph Macquarie drawing with a female version of Luke Skywalker. This led to the ethos of "let's stand all the Star Wars stereotypes on their ear. External Links *[http://www.starwarsfanworks.com/outcasts.html Knights of the Old Republic: Outcasts at StarWarsFanworks.com] (link broken as of 7-9-2008) Category:Audio Dramas